


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Lack of Communication, M/M, Other, soul bonds, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Enjolras has always known who the first of his marks belongs to, and he's always dreaded the second.





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of getting dressed for work.
> 
> EDIT: Jesus Christ I think that's the most typos I've ever seen.
> 
> In this AU, your soulwords can be said at any time, not just when you first meet someone, though that can be the case. Anyway, that's why it's so much better than my last soulmate AU, cause I suck at planning natural dialogue. Writing, yes; planning, no.

The words on Enjolras’ arm said ‘You're so pretty, Jojo, I love you so much' and he thought he knew who they belonged to - Prouvaire was the only one who had ever called him Jojo, growing up together in the South - but, if the scene in front of him was any indication, Jehan belonged to Combeferre.

"What did you just say?" Jehan asked, somewhat breathless.

Combeferre yawned and shuffled closer to the coffee pot. "I said 'Moths use Earth's geomagnetic field to navigate while flying, so if you think about it, they're kind of like Magneto.'"

Jehan's hand went to their shoulder, where those exact words curved into their back. "Mutant moths would be terrifying."

Combeferre dumped coffee all over his shirt, swearing.

Jehan looked over at Enjolras and bit their lip, trying not to grin as they walked over to help Combeferre out of his clothes.

Enjolras sighed and packed up his books. "I'm headed to Fey's!" he called, a little too loudly.

He shrugged on a thin sweatshirt and headed over to his other friend's apartment, ignoring the rain.

"Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked when he rang the doorbell.

Enjolras shook his head, making for the couch. He shucked off his shoes and wet clothing and curled up into a ball.

Courfeyrac sighed and flung an afghan over him, rubbing his shoulders through the thick yarn. "I've got you."

Enjolras snorted, burying his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Enjolras said. "I'm happy for them."

"Oh," Fey said. He rubbed a thumb over the back of his neck.

Enjolras closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was back there. 'Of all the people to get stuck with for the rest of our lives, it’s you?'

"What if - " Fey suddenly said.

"What if Jehan and Coco are both my soulmates?" Enjolras asked, voice suddenly thick. "Yeah. If they are, Combeferre wants nothing to do with me."

He had to go back to the apartment eventually, had to watch as Jehan and Combeferre were all over each other, euphoric with a new bond. He escaped as often as he could.

"You're avoiding Jehan," Combeferre said, coming up beside him on campus one afternoon. "You know that just because they're my soulmate, they're not going to stop being your friend, right?"

"I know," Enjolras said - and he did, that was so not the problem. "I just wanted to give you two some space for the time being.”

Combeferre smiled and ducked his head. “I definitely appreciate that.”

“Have you completed the bond, yet?” Enjolras asked, fully aware he was being nosy.

Combeferre shook his head, not seeming to mind. “No, we’re waiting on our third.”

“Third?” Enjolras asked, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

“Yeah, we both have a second tattoo.” Combeferre grinned. “From what we can tell, they’re the same person – we have a sense about it, at least – and we’re looking forward to finding them so much, I can’t even tell you!”

Enjolras reached back and rubbed his neck. “I’m happy for you,” he said, thinking of how disappointed Combeferre would be if he did turn out to be his. He sighed and turned away, already walking. “I have to get to class.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Combeferre said, long strides catching up in a matter of seconds.

Enjolras stopped and shook his head, smiling sadly. “No, no, that’s okay. I just… I need some me time.”

Combeferre looked confused, but he blessedly did not point out that Enjolras had a plethora of ‘me time’ lately. “Alright, bye, Jol.”

Enjolras waved. “Bye, Combeferre.”

He didn’t notice Combeferre’s face fall.

After school, he went to Courfeyrac’s again.

“Coco called,” Courfeyrac said. “He wanted to know if you were okay.”

Enjolras froze. “What did you tell him, Fey?”

Courfeyrac sighed. “I told him you were feeling lonely because you hadn’t found your soulmate yet.”

Enjolras collapsed into the couch with relief.

“It’s okay,” Courfeyrac said, massaging his shoulders. “It’s your tale to tell.”

Somehow, Courfeyrac’s little half-truth helped - partly. Jehan and Combeferre stopped draping themselves all over each other at the first opportunity, and Enjolras stopped feeling so overwhelmed with jealousy and despair. Instead, he just felt guilty.

“Courfeyrac told you,” he said, walking up to them on the couch one night.

“It’s okay,” Jehan said, reaching out. “We didn’t know we were making you so uncomfortable.”

“But it’s my problem,” Enjolras said, “not yours. I want you two to be happy.”

“We are,” Combeferre said, wrapping his arm around Jehan’s shoulders. “And we’re happier when our friends are happy, too.”

Enjolras swallowed. “You two should have some time alone. I’ll stay the night at Fey’s tonight.”

“Jojo,” Jehan said quietly.

Enjolras flinched and walked briskly to his room.

“I’m throwing a party,” was the first thing out of Courfeyrac’s mouth when he walked in the door. “Our blog just hit five thousand subscribers. There will be alcohol, and you will be there.”

“Sounds great, Fey.” Enjolras sighed and laid down on the floor.

“Uh, oh.” Courfeyrac hurriedly laid down beside him. “What’s wrong now?”

Enjolras fitted his hands over both his marks and let himself break down.

Courfeyrac held him. Once the tears had subsided, he fitted his chin over his head and ran a hand down his spine. “You know, we’re just working off an assumption here. Could be neither of them are your soulmates.”

“Not helping,” Enjolras gasped - because it didn’t matter. Of all the people in the world, he wanted it to be them. Of all the marks in the world, he wished he had different ones.

“I’m sorry.” Fey pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ve got you. Stay as long as you need. I’ve got you, Jol.”

True to Courfeyrac’s word, he’d set up a bar in his kitchen. It only took five minutes of watching Jehan and Combeferre dancing together for Enjolras to start drinking.

“You’re missing the party,” Musichetta said as she took over mixing drinks for Bahorel.

“I know,” Enjolras said, staring into the bottom of his glass.

“Enjolras!” Jehan shouted, running over. “Enjolras!” They giggled as they propped themself up on the counter, then reached out to play with his hair. The sighed contentedly. “You’re so pretty, Jojo, I love you so much.”

Enjolras froze, looking out of the corner of his eye for Courfeyrac.

Instead, Combeferre came sauntering over, wrapping an arm around Jehan’s waist. “Sorry about that, Jol, I think they’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

Enjolras shook his head. “It is you,” he said quietly, staring at Jehan.

Jehan gasped and started poking their boyfriend in the side.

A dopy grin spread over Combeferre’s face. “Wow,” he said, almost reverent. “Of all the people to get stuck with for the rest of our lives, it’s you? That’s a miracle.”

Enjolras downed the rest of his drink and slipped off his stool, overwhelmed. “You don’t believe in miracles,” he said, simply.

He ran out the door, forgetting everything that wasn’t already in his pocket.

“Enjolras!” Courfeyrac called.

He ignored him.

“Enjolras!”

Someone tackled him and he looked up to find Combeferre staring down at him. “Talk to me,” Combeferre begged.

Enjolras shook his head and pushed him away as he sat up, burying his face in his hands.

Combeferre panted, trying to catch his breath. “Can I see?” he asked after a minute.

Wordlessly, Enjolras swept his hair over his shoulder.

Combeferre traced his fingers over the letters, then pulled his shirt down to bare his collarbone. “Look.”

Enjolras looked up to see his own words staring back at him.

“Did you know?”

Enjolras pushed up his sleeve. “I knew it was Jehan. When you two got together, I suspected. I didn’t – ʺ He cut himself off with a furious sob. “I didn’t want to be a disappointment to you. I couldn’t bear to hear you say my words. I - ʺ

Combeferre pulled him close, holding him against his heart. “I love you.”

Enjolras wept.

Eventually, they pulled away. Combeferre disappeared for a moment to retrieve a very distraught Jehan from the party, then came back outside and each of them took one of Enjolras' hands.

They walked home like that, though occasionally, it meant Combeferre walking in the street.

When they got through the door, Jehan turned and pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ cheek. “Come on,” they said softly, pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. “Just to sleep.”

They stripped off their day clothes and fell into bed.

Enjolras hesitated but followed suit.

Jehan smiled and traced the contours of his face, sighing happily.

After a moment, Combeferre climbed in behind Enjolras, wrapping an arm around Enjolras’ waist. “It’s okay,” he said. “We’re here.”

Enjolras felt his soul sing.


End file.
